This invention relates to improved rotary impact tools. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved rotary impact tool that may be described as being telescopically arranged.
Prior constructed, telescopically-arranged, rotary impact tools are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,831 issued June 1, 1971 to Paul A. Biek and U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,334 issued to M. D. Hoza on Nov. 10, 1964. Impact tools constructed in accordance with the disclosures of those patents have operated reasonably satisfactorily. However, the structures illustrated impose an axially directed force on the rotor when the hammers contained therein are biased into impacting engagement with the anvils. The axially directed forces thus imposed result in wear on the rotor, causing difficulty in maintaining the end seals on the rotor, less efficient operation of the rotor, and complicate the maintenance and rebuilding of the impact tool when necessary.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved rotary impact tool wherein little or no axially directed forces are imposed on the rotor.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved rotary impact tool wherein the fluid motor will operate more efficiently.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved rotary impact tool that requires less maintenance and is easier to rebuild when maintenance is necessary.